legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Poker Night at the Inventory (Legends of the Multi-Universe version)
Poker Night at the Inventory (Legends of the Multi-Universe) is a RP story based on the video games, Poker Night at the Inventory and Poker Night 2. This features the original poker players from the two games. Poker Players * Sam and Max (Sam & Max) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Tycho Brahe (Penny Arcade) * Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) * Ash Williams (The Evil Dead series) * Claptrap (Borderlands 2) * Bender (Futurama) * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gex the Gecko (Gex) * Dusk the Black Cat (The Hirano Family's talking pet cat) * Revy (Black Lagoon) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney) * Black☆Star (Soul Eater) * Dr. Mario (Mario) Dealer * GLaDOS (Portal 1 and 2) Host * Reginald Van Winslow (Tales of Monkey Island) Introduction Transcript Introduction 1 (A limo pulls up near an alley and the Player steps out. The Players walks in the alley and arrives at a door with the 'The Inventory' on it. The door opens and the Player steps inside. The Player walks down some stairs and enters a hallwall. The player walks down when suddenly gun shots are heard and a man goes flying out a door. Then woman red hair and black shirt and blue shorts steps out holding a pistol) ???: That's what happens to those who try to cheat me. Revy. Black Lagoon. (Revy starts reloading her pistol looks to her right and sees the Player) Revy: Oh. You must "the Player". About time your ass showed up. Come on. I'll lead the way. (The Player starts following Revy) Revy: The name's Revy. That's all your gonna get from me. (The two stop at another door and Revy pushes shows and the wall opens up. They step inside and there they meet the host of The Inventory: Reginald Van Winslow) Reginald: Ah, Miss Revy! I feard you had left us. And you've brought the Player! Excellent! (The 3 head down some stairs) Reginald: I must say, I am so happy you've returned. And I know everyone in the Inventory will be glad that you are joining for another high stakes game of Poker. Revy: Oh, can we can the happy joy BS, and just get this going already? I'm gonna want to shoot something soon otherwise. Reginald: Miss Revy, I must remind again that the Inventory is not the place for your tigger finger. Revy: Yeah yeah, I heard you the first dozen times you said it. (At the bottom of the stairs are poker tables. They go up to a bar) Reginald: As always, I am Commodore Reginald Van Winslow {retired}, and I will be your host for today's flight though the Skys of Chance! (The Player turns to the poker table and sees a black rabbit with blue shorts sitting there) Oswald. Disney. Oswald: These new chairs feel great. I never felt more relaxed. Reginald: I want to thank you again for coming all the way from the Cartoon Wasteland to join us, Oswald. Oswald: What can I say? I'm feeling "Lucky" Haha! Get it? Revy: Was that meant to be a joke? Oswald: Yeah. I said I'm feeling "Lucky" and my name is.... Revy:..... Oswald: Never mind. Revy: So when are starting already? Reginald: In a moment. We are still waiting for- ???: YA-HOO!! (Everyone looks at the stage and see a blue haired teenage boy with a star on his shoulder) Reginald: Our remining contestants. ???: All right losers! You ready to get beat by the man who's gonna surpass god? Black☆Star. Soul Eater. (Black Star and the Player join Revy and Oswald at the table) Black Star: Nice place. Though it should have more tribute for your new god. Reginald: As I was saying, your se- Black Star: Let's go already! I got places to be! Reginald: (Sighs) I suppose we should. I'd hoped our final contestant would be here by now, but it appears we'll be one short tonight. (Suddenly the building starts shaking and there are sounds of fighting) ???: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! (Someone goes flying though the top widow and lands behind the bar. Then a man comes floating in the room. This man has black hair, is wearing a blue out fit, and some armor. He lands on the ground and walks to the table and sits down with the rest of the group) ???: Deal me in. Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z. End of Introduction 1 Introduction 2 (A black cat approaches the poker table where everyone is waiting) Reginald: Ah, Mr. Dusk. I was wondering when you would arrive. Dusk: I'm never late to a party. (To Revy) Hubba hubba. (meows suggestively) Dusk the Black Cat. The Hirano Family's talking pet cat. Revy: (Pulls out her pistol and points it at Dusk) Where do you want the first bullet? Dusk: Ooohh, shot down. Reginald: Oh no... people in this room are injured... who can help them...? ???: I Can. Reginald: Mario? Dr. Mario: (Singing) I am Dr. Mario and I am here playing Poker! It looks like your people are injured but I am saving their life! In this poker I am truly a good doctor! I watch my favorite show Scrubs and House! Brightly colored pills! They'll cure all your ills! (To the player) Nice to meet you Player! Here's a hint: Unlock me in Wii U Version of Smash Bros 4! Good! I am stronger then Mario, I can use Dr. Tornado, Maybe slower then Mario but I'm heavier then Mario himself. Wait. Wait. (To Black Star) your Star shoulder. Has tattoo! (Use water and scrubs Black Star's shoulder) Oh well didn't work. I'll join your Poker! And be honorable to you all! As long as everying is okay! I... Am... Dr... Mario...! Take it Reginald! Reginald: "Playing Piano" Dr. Mario: DR. MARIO! (He pops out of his title) 'Dr. Mario. Mario ' (Revy and Dusk were unimpressed) Category:Tigerman531 Category:Non canon stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan